Sort Values
(Last edited by , on ) Sort Values are what allow the sortable tables of the Category:Heroes page to function in a useful manner. When adding new heroes to these pages, or updating with new info, please change the sort values match accordingly. (Sort values may only be visible when using the Source Editor, not the default Visual Editor) Heroes/General Comparison Sample row/hero listing for Tikola Nesla (from Heroes/General Comparison) |- | style="text-align: left; font-size:9pt;" |Tikola Nesla | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="9"|Shard | style="text-align: center; background-color: gold;" data-sort-value="5"|L | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="8.00300"|300 | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="99.1301"|1.3E+99 | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="4"| | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="99999"|--- | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="1"| | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="99999"|--- |- Name: Sorts alphabetically Icon: not sortable Hero Type: by sort value *Basic = 0 ** Basic heroes are any hero which a first time player can hire if they get enough gold ( ). If the player doesn't have enough gold, the hero doesn't appear on the list (pops up later). *Skill = 1 ** Skill heroes are Basic heroes, but have a skill which can be used via the skill bar. Treated by the game differently, such as not useable in the Altar. *Hidden = 2 ** Hidden heroes are the heroes obtainable by sending certain basic heroes to the Altar and being lucky enough to have these come back. Dragonoids ("the dragon" / "your dragon") are technically in this category, but get their own category instead. **Skweel is stuck in this category due to lack of a good category, and how stupidly rare/hard it is to get him. *Dragon = 3 ** The 3 Dragonoid heroes, named for in-game slang for them, one of which the player receives after their 1st ever DR. A player can only have 1 of these 3 at a time (alas). Technically a Hidden hero. Sometimes confused with being a Basic hero, except it's always visible on the hero list, even when the player doesn't have enough gold. *Promo = 4 ** Currently an unused category. Previously, it was possible to unlock certain heroes, like Dwarf Miner, Goblin Assassin, Skeleton, or Colossus, by entering a promo code. However, as of January 29, 2018, all codes have been disabled, and since then, even the box for entering/submitting one has been removed. *Event = 5 ** Any hero obtained via Weekly Events alone. Heroes from Sieges and League also go here. **Sir Zeliek is in this category since he comes from login rewards, which is also kind of an event. *Shop-Souls = 6 **Bought from the Shop using souls ( ). Currently, just Soul Totem. All shop-bought heroes have certain restrictions, such as not usable in the Altar. *Shop-Emerlamds = 7 **Bought from the Shop using emerlands ( ). All shop-bought heroes have certain restrictions, such as not usable in the Altar. *Shop-$$$ = 8 **Bought from the Shop using real money ($$$ / / ), though the player may somehow be indescribably lucky enough to get without having to pay for it. All shop-bought heroes have certain restrictions, such as not usable in the Altar. **The base Arbiter and Judge go here, despite being altarable, as they're only available via the 800 pack. *Shards = 9 **Any hero activated by having enough Hero Shards, that doesn't already fit into the above categories. **The space hero variants, Arbiter variants, and Judge variants go here. Grasshopper is also here. Base Rarity: by sort value The rarity the Hero is when first acquired. Currently, the highest base rarity is Divine, with the Void variant heroes. *Common = 0 *Uncommon = 1 *Rare = 2 *Ultra Rare = 3 *Epic = 4 *Legendary = 5 *Mythic = 6 *Divine = 7 *Godlike = 8 *Eternal = 9 *Galactic = 10 Activation Cost: by sort value How does the player first acquire a hero *No cost / available from the beginning = 0 **Basic heroes *After 1st DR = 1 **The Dragonoids *Via the Altar = 2 **Hidden heroes *Promo Code = 3 **Currently unused category *Daily Logins = 4 **Sir Zeliek *Events = 5.#of shards for re-awards **Ex: 5.00020 for Billy, 5.00300 for Cow King **Event heroes go up to 2000, so using forward thinking, space is given for up to 99,999 shards needed. Following zeros included for ease of checking numbers. *Shop-Souls = 6 **Soul Totem *Shop-Emerlamds = 7.#ofEmerlamds **Ex: 7.004 for Feral, 7.560 for Sun Zi *Shards = 8.#of shards **Ex: 8.00010 for Na'Ziba, 8.00300 for Tikola **Shard heroes go up to 2750, so using forward thinking, space is given for up to 99,999 shards needed. Following zeros included for ease of checking numbers. *Shop-$$$ = 9.whole dollar value **Ex: 9.0020 for Arbiter (800bottles ~ $20.00) **Worst cost is currently $1,000 for a hero. Base Cost: by sort value (DEFAULT SORT) Intended to match the list ordering found in the game, as well as the list ordering found when first loading this page. This is the hero's hire price in gold ( ), on a fresh run after having been acquired and activated. While a new hero's gold hire price is still unknown, please estimate a number so the list ordering matches the in game list as closely as possible. Sort values: E+value.number in front of E (plus numbers if more than one hero with same base cost, to keep list matching to ingame list) Ex: Abe costs 50 gold (5.0E+1), Sir Abe Junior also costs 50 gold. Their respective sort values are 1.50 and 1.51; Albert, Sun Zi, Angmarth all cost 3.5E+81, so their sort values are 81.350, 81.351, 81.352 respectively Hero Set: by sort value Is the hero part of a set of 2 to 4 heroes that gives a bonus when all are hired? *Yes: Great Unclean = 1 **Dwarf Miner, Skeleton, Dendi *Yes: Kekth's Blessing = 2 **Drow Fighter, Drow Witch *Yes: Glory to Robots! = 3 **Dal'ek, XT-02/6, Mecharion *Yes: Eye of the Mind = 4 **Albert, Tikola *Yes: Song of Ice and Fire = 5 **Elga, Draador *Yes: Spirit Connection = 6 **Whisper, Ghost, Ufir *Yes: Halo of Eternal Conflict = 7 **Aurora, Raziel, Eltor *Yes: Blessing of the Gods = 8 **Zeus, Mictlan, Inpu *Yes: Curse of the Demons = 9 **Karamal, Surgrazoth, Agaxoz, Kozeentch *Yes: (Some new hero set) = 10+ *No: (normal hero) = 99999 **Ascending order means highest numbers get buried at the bottom Skill: by sort value Is the hero a Skill Hero? *Yes: (player avatar) = 1 (has first skill in skill bar, but isn't part of sorted table) *Yes: Ena Hawkeye = 2 *Yes: G’eld Kil'Ndar = 3 *Yes: Sha, Alchemist = 4 *Yes: King Midas = 5 *Yes: Helazar, Dead Lord = 6 *Yes: Darthu = 7 *Yes: Ethelinda = 8 *Yes: Rakka Fireheart = 9 *Yes: Brath the Merciless = 10 *No: (normal hero) = 99999 **Ascending order means highest numbers get buried at the bottom Notable Ability: by sort value Does the hero have a special quality that leads players to discuss them that doesn't fit into any other category in the first 3 pages of Category:Heroes? *Yes: Gifts 1/day at login; bonus DPS/level; bonus DPS for time spent on level; etc = 1 *Yes: Elite trait = 2 *No: (normal hero) = 99999 **Ascending order means highest numbers get buried at the bottom Global DPS bonus: by sort value *If any, put in the total bonus value **Ex: -10 for Arbiters and Judges **Isolda has two +10% bonuses (x1.1), so (1.1 x 1.1 = 1.21), her Global DPS bonus is 21 *If no bonus: 99999 Heroes/Other Bonuses Effectively an extension of Heroes/General Comparison, the first 5 columns are the same. Sample row/hero listing for King Midas (from Heroes/Other Bonuses) |- | style="text-align: center;" |King Midas | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="1"|Skill | style="text-align: center; background-color: gray; color:white;" data-sort-value="0"|C | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="0"|--- | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="12.4"|4,000B 4.0E+12 | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="99999"|--- | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="3"|3 | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="99999"|--- | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="193"|193 |- Name: Sorts alphabetically Icon: not sortable Hero Type: by sort value Same as for Heroes/General Comparison above. Base Rarity: by sort value Same as for Heroes/General Comparison above. Activation Cost: by sort value Same as for Heroes/General Comparison above. Base Cost: by sort value (DEFAULT SORT) Same as for Heroes/General Comparison above. Soul Find (%): by sort value Bonus to Soul ( ) income *If any, put in the total bonus value **Ex: 5 for Siege 4m and 230m heroes *If no bonus: 99999 Crit% Bonus (%): by sort value Higher chance of dealing criticals *If any, put in the total bonus value **Ex: 2 for Anndralgon *If no bonus: 99999 Crit Dmg: by sort value Bonus multipliers to damage done with criticals *If any, put in the total bonus value **Ex: 4 for Gormmash's x4 damage *If no bonus: 99999 Gold Find (%): by sort value Bonus to Gold ( ) income *If any, put in the total bonus value **Ex: 10 for Dwarf Miner **King Midas has several bonuses, estimated to be 193. *If no bonus: 99999 Heroes/Point Bonuses Effectively an extension of Heroes/General Comparison and Heroes/Other Bonuses, the first 5 columns are the same. Sample row/hero listing for Arbiter of Nature (from Heroes/Point Bonuses) |- | style="text-align: center;" |Arbiter of Nature | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="9"|Shard | style="text-align: center; background-color: white;" data-sort-value="1"|UC | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="8.00040"|40 | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="46.1684"|16,800! 1.6E+46 | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="25"|25 | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="75"|75 | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="75"|75 | style="text-align: right;" data-sort-value="99999"|--- |- Name: Sorts alphabetically Icon: not sortable Hero Type: by sort value Same as for Heroes/General Comparison above. Base Rarity: by sort value Same as for Heroes/General Comparison above. Activation Cost: by sort value Same as for Heroes/General Comparison above. Base Cost: by sort value (DEFAULT SORT) Same as for Heroes/General Comparison above. Rating Pts (%): by sort value Bonus to Weekly Event ranking points. Applied silently after award shown to player, if any, but before listing on Event rankings. *If any, put in the total bonus value **Ex: 5 for Judges, 10 for Event Main heroes and Space hero Science variants, 15 for Space hero Influence variants, 20 for Demon set demons, 25 for Arbiters *If no bonus: 99999 Science Pts (%): by sort value Bonus Science earned when donating to Clan Science. Applied before purchase, so end result is already visible. *If any, put in the total bonus value **Ex: 50 for Space hero base variants and Space hero Science variants *If no bonus: 99999 Influence Pts (%): by sort value Bonus Influence earned when winning Arena battles. Applied by the time the player sees the Influence gain. *If any, put in the total bonus value **Ex: 150 for Space hero base variants and Space hero Influence variants *If no bonus: 99999 DPS to DPC (%): by sort value Amount of total DPS (damage per second) added to DPC (damage per click) *If any, put in the total bonus value **Ex: 0.5 for Isolda GK's +0.5% bonus *If no bonus: 99999 Heroes/CL info Sample row/hero listing for Necrophagist Warrior (from Heroes/CL info) |- | style="text-align: center;" |Necrophagist Warrior | style="border-style: solid; border-width: 1px 3px 1px 0px; text-align: center;" data-sort-value="1325.2" | | style="text-align: center;" |Trooper | style="border-style: solid; border-width: 1px 3px 1px 0px; text-align: center;" |Construct | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="z99999" | | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="z99999" | | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="1hDra04410" |H | style="border-style: solid; border-width: 1px 3px 1px 0px; text-align: center;" data-sort-value="w04410" |W | style="text-align: right; background-color: cyan;" data-sort-value="04410" |4,410 | style="text-align: right; background-color: #E2E114;" data-sort-value="15750" |15,750 |- Name: Sorts alphabetically Icon: by sort value *Value is borrowed from the "Gold Hire Price" sort value of the previous tabs. *Intended to be default sort, but doesn't quite work as intended... not really sure why. Class: Sorts alphabetically Race: Sorts alphabetically Defend (Defender): by sort value *If the hero has the Defender trait, the value is d''' followed by the hero's base total PvP stats, including leading zeros, to accommodate up to 5 digit values. **EX: d00080 for Grimbeorn, or d05530 for Treant *If the hero is known to exist, but the wiki does not yet have trait info for the hero, use y00000 *If the hero does not have the trait, use z99999 Elite: by sort value *does ''not'' sort for The Black King, aka Rune Week, elite values *If the hero is elite for any siege, the value is the multiplier value, followed by '''e, followed by the hero's base total PvP stats, including leading zeros, to accommodate up to 5 digit values. **EX: 10e00600 for Mistress of Flies, 15e00600 for Ailred, 20e01575 for Chani *If the hero is known to exist, but the wiki does not yet have trait info for the hero, use y00000 *If the hero does not have the trait, use z99999 Hatred: by sort value *If the hero has the Hatred trait, the value starts with the number of hated races, followed by h''', followed by an abbreviated alphabetical listing of all hated races, followed by the hero's base total PvP stats, including leading zeros, to accommodate up to 5 digit values. **The list of known hated races at the time of this writing (2019 06 26): ***Constructs = Con ***Demons = Dem ***Dragons = Dra ***Elves = Elf ***Goblins = Gob ***Humans = Hum ***Undead = Und **EX: 1hGob00045 for Ena, or 4hConDraGobUnd02250 for Granados *If the hero is known to exist, but the wiki does not yet have trait info for the hero, use y00000 *If the hero does not have the trait, use z99999 Weaken (Weakening): by sort value *If the hero has the Weakening trait, the value is '''w followed by the hero's base total PvP stats, including leading zeros, to accommodate up to 5 digit values. **EX: w00055 for Darthu, or w08800 for Blue Void *If the hero is known to exist, but the wiki does not yet have trait info for the hero, use y00000 *If the hero does not have the trait, use z99999 Base total (PvP stats): by sort value *''technically'', probably does not need to be a sort value *value is a 5 digit integer with leading zeros included as necessary. *if base total is not known for that hero, use 00000 instead. Galactic total (PvP stats): by sort value *again, technically, probably does not need to be a sort value *value is a 5 digit integer, rounded up, with leading zeroes included as necessary. *if base total is not known for that hero, use 00000 instead. *Depending on initial rarity, multiply Base total value to get result **For Common or Uncommon, multiply by 25 **For Rare, multiply by 12.5 **For Ultra Rare or Epic, multiply by 8.33333333 ***(divide 25 by 3), then multiply result by base total **For Legendary, multiply by 5 **For Mythic, multiply by 3.57 ***(divide 25 by 7), then multiply result by base total **For Divine, multiply by 3.125 **For Godlike, multiply by 1.92308 ***(divide 25 by 13), then multiply result by base total **For Eternal, multiply by 1.470588 ***(divide 25 by 17), then multiply result by base total **For Galactic, leave as is (multiply by 1) *The values for Ghost and Ufir may be incorrect, as their initial rarities are only my (無知人) guesstimates based on the initial rarities for heroes with similar base total stats. **The reported initial rarity for both of them have varyingly been Rare and Ultra Rare, the number of players who actually get them are very few, and of those who do, are typically not among those who contribute to the wiki or record initial status. *If the max rarity is raised again, this entire column will need to be redone to match the new max rarity. Heroes/CL skills Sample row/hero listing for Jamis (from Heroes/CL skills) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Jamis | style="border-style: solid; border-width: 1px 3px 1px 0px; text-align: center;" data-sort-value="90.210"| | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="A060"|Active | style="border-style: solid; border-width: 1px 3px 1px 0px; text-align: center;" data-sort-value="AAt3E075"| | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="O100"|Opening | style="border-style: solid; border-width: 1px 3px 1px 0px; text-align: center;" data-sort-value="B5AgAtDeHpWi1S050"| | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="R075"|Reactive | style="text-align: center;" data-sort-value="T1SImmDebSiege"| |- Name: Sorts alphabetically Icon: by sort value *Value is borrowed from the "Gold Hire Price" sort value of the previous tabs. *Intended to be default sort, but doesn't quite work as intended... not really sure why. 1st skill column: Skill Type: by sort value *Based on the skill's activation type, use a capital of the first letter, followed by the 3-digit activation percentage. **Active = A **Opening = O (capital o) **Reactive = R **Upon death = U *EX: A030 for Feralheart, O100 for Drow Witch, R100 for Justice, or U090 for Inpu *If the hero is known to exist, but the wiki does not yet have skill info for the hero, use Y000 Skill Icon: by sort value Given the variety of skills available, coming up with a method to sort them was pretty difficult, so the sort value is a complex series of parts. *First, a capital letter based on what kind of thing the skill does: **Attack = A **Bless = B ("raises ... by ...%") **Curse = C (also "decreases ... by ...%") **Reduce Damage = D **Reflect = F **Heal = H **Morph = M **Revive/Restore (only dead heroes) = R **Summon = S **Activate Passive (trait) = T **Remove Bless/Curse = X *Second, number of and which stats affected/based on, if applicable: **Agility stat = Ag **Attack stat = At **Defense stat = De **HP stat = Hp **Ability Proc Chance = Sk **Silencing = Si **Wisdom stat = Wi **For Attacks (A), there is no number used, just the stat the attack strength is based upon. ***EX: At, Ag, Wi, or Hp (for attack skills like Dendi's) **For Bless (B) and Curse © ***EX: 1Ag for Drow Witch, 1Si for Kalethah or Arbiter of Water, 2DeWi for Mr. Pumpkin, or 5AgAtDeHpWi for Billy or Shenlong **For Reduce Damage (D), it is a list of which stat-based attacks get reduced. ***EX: 1Wi for Justice, or 3AgAtWi for Sir Zeliek **For Remove Bless/Curse (X) ***EX: 1B removes Blessings, 1C removes Curses, 2BC removes Blessings and Curses **For Reflect (F), Heal (H), Morph (M), Revive/Restore ®, Summon (S), and Activate Passive (T), this part is omitted. *Third, a two-character string indicating the targets: **Number of Random Enemies = #E (i.e. 1E, 2E, 3E, 4E, 5E, etc.) **All Enemies = AE **Number of Random Allies = #A (i.e. 1A, 2A, etc.) **All Allies = AA **Self = 1S *Lastly, a quick description of the effect: **Attack (A): 3-digit number for percentage strength of effect, followed by special effects/notes, if any ***Special case: All Enemy (AE) attacks lead off with # of attacks followed by a period ***EX: 070Dr for Dendi, 425 for Hydra, 120Si for Munnas, 120D35 for Siq'zas, 600Und for McCliff, 1.300Cen for Sicri, 2.075 for Zeus **Bless (B) and Curse ©: 3-digit number for the percentage strength of effect ***EX: 015 for Billy, 035 for Mr. Pumpkin, 100 for Kalethah, 100Dra for Shenlong's being specific to Dragons **Reduce Damage (D): 3-digit number for the percentage strength of effect ***EX: 030 for Isolda, GK and Sir Zeliek, 100 for Justice **Reflect (F): 3-digit number for percentage reflected ***EX: 075 for Prenax **Morph (M): abbreviated name of creature morphed into ***Pyro for Arbiter of Fire or Grim for Griswold **Revive/Restore ®: omitted unless there is a special condition ***EX: Und for Brath **Summon (S): abbreviated name of summoned creature ***GobAss for Brabog, PoiSpi for Queen of Pain, DarJag for Jaguar warrior, FlySwa for Mistress, Inpu for Inpu, SkeBod for Helazar **Activate Passive (T): abbreviated description of activated passive/trait ***EX: ImmDebSiege for Jamis and Chani **Heal (H), Remove Bless/Curse (X): ***this part is omitted *Some examples: **Attack (A) ***Feralheart = AAt2E160 ****"Deals massive ATK-based damage to 2 random enemies with a power of 160%." ***Sicri = AWiAE1.300Cen ****"Deals heavy WIS-based damage to all enemies on central positions 1 times with a power of 300%." ***Dendi = AHp1E070Dr ****"Devours an enemy, leaving no more than 20% of HP. Increases the own ATK by a factor of 2. Restores the attacker's HP." ***McCliff = AAt1E600Und ****"Deals massive ATK-based damage to 1 random Undead enemies with a power of 600%." ***Zeus = AWiAE2.075 ****"Deals heavy WIS-based damage to all enemies 2 times with a power of 75%." ***Grasshopper = AAg6E065D20 ****"Deals massive AGI-based damage to 6 random enemies with a power of 65%. Decreases the enemy's DEF by 20%." ***Pyre The Spark = AAt1E100Burn070 ****"Attacks enemy and burns 70% of his HP." ***Siq'zas = AAt3E120D35 ****"Deals Massive ATK-based damage to 3 random enemies with a total power of 120%. Decreases the enemy's DEF by 35%." ***Munnas = AAt3E120Si ****"Deals massive ATK-based damage to 3 random enemies with a power of 120%. The attacked enemy can no longer use abilities." ***Hydra = AAt5E425 ****"Deals massive ATK-based damage to 5 random enemies with a total power of 425%." **Bless (B) ***Drow Witch = B1Ag3A100Elf ****"Raises AGI of 3 random Elf allies by 100%. This ability works in the PvP leagues only." ***Mr. Pumpkin = B2DeWi3A035 ****"Raise DEF and WIS of 3 allies by 35%." ***Billy = B5AgAtDeHpWiAA015 ****"Raises all stats of all allies by 15%." ***Shenlong = B5AgAtDeHpWi1S100Dra ****"Raises all own stats by 100% if the enemy team includes a Dragon." **Curse © ***Kalethah = C1Si1E100 ****"Curses one random enemy. The cursed enemy can no longer use abilities." ***Arbiter of Water = C1Si2E100 ****"Curses 2 random enemies. Cursed enemies can no longer use abilities." ***Arbiter of Darkness = C1Sk3E020 ****"Curses 3 random enemies. Cursed enemies lose 20% ability proc chance." ***Angmarth = C1Hp1E070 ****"Decreases HP of random enemy by 70%." **Reduce Damage (D) ***Isolda, GK = D3AgAtWi030 ****"Reduces 30% of any damage." ***Sir Zeliek = D3AgAtWi030 ****"Reduces 30% of any damage." ***Justice = D1Wi100 ****"Reduces 100% of the WIS-based damage." **Reflect (F) ***Prenax = F2E075 ****"Reflects 75% of a physical attack back to 2 random enemies." **Heal (H) ***Imiko = HAA ****"Restores a fixed amount of HP of all allies." ***Almmaharret = HAA ****"Restores a fixed amount of HP of all allies." **Morph (M) ***Griswold = M1SGrim ****"Morphs into Grimbeorn." ***Arbiter of Fire = M1APyro ****"Morphs a random ally into a pyromancer." **Revive/Restore ® ***Brath = RAAUnd ****"Revives all undead allies at maximum HP." ***Lgneath = R2A ****"Revives and fully restores HP of 2 allies." ***Ah Puch = R1A ****"Revives and fully restores HP of 1 allies." **Summon (S) ***Helazar = S1SSkeBod ****"Summons a skeleton bodyguard to a free place." ***Brabog = S2AGobAss ****"Summons 2 Goblin Assasin to a free places." ***Queen of Pain = S1APoiSpi ****"Summons a poisonous spider to a free place." ***Mistress = S1SFlySwa ****"Replaces the hero with a swarm of flies." ***Jaguar warrior = S1SDarJag ****"Replaces the hero with a dark jaguar." ***Inpu = S1SInpu ****"Summons Inpu, the Underworld keeper." **Activate Passive (T) ***Jamis = T1SImmDebSiege ****"Activates a passive skill: Immune to debuffs. This ability works in the sieges only." ***Chani = T1SImmDebSiege ****"Activates a passive skill: Immune to debuffs. This ability works in the sieges only." **Remove Bless/Curse (X) ***Ninsusinak = X2BC3E ****"Removes all buffs and debuffs from 3 random enemies." *If the hero is known to exist, but the wiki does not yet have skill info for the hero, use Y 2nd skill column: for 2nd Hero skill (currently only held by Elite heroes earned from Sieges. Skill Type: by sort value *Based on the skill's activation type, use a capital of the first letter, followed by the 3-digit activation percentage. **Active = A **Opening = O (capital o) **Reactive = R **Upon death = U *EX: A030 for Feralheart, O100 for Drow Witch, R100 for Justice, or U090 for Inpu *If the hero is known to exist, but the wiki does not yet have skill info for the hero, use Y000 *If the hero does not have a skill that fits in this column, use Z999 Skill Icon: by sort value *see the above explanation for 1st column skills *If the hero is known to exist, but the wiki does not yet have skill info for the hero, use Y *If the hero does not have a skill that fits in this column, use Z 3rd skill column: for 2nd or 3rd skills, which are limited in use, e.g. "...works in the Sieges only." Skill Type: by sort value *Based on the skill's activation type, use a capital of the first letter, followed by the 3-digit activation percentage. **Active = A **Opening = O (capital o) **Reactive = R **Upon death = U *EX: A030 for Feralheart, O100 for Drow Witch, R100 for Justice, or U090 for Inpu *If the hero is known to exist, but the wiki does not yet have skill info for the hero, use Y000 *If the hero does not have a skill that fits in this column, use Z999 Skill Icon: by sort value *see the above explanation for 1st column skills *If the hero is known to exist, but the wiki does not yet have skill info for the hero, use Y *If the hero does not have a skill that fits in this column, use Z Category:Editor Resources